James' Sleeping Problem
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James doesn't want to sleep for fear of his coconut shy dream again... can Thomas, Percy and Edward help him sleep? (Request for tate310)


James had felt much better after Thomas had told him that there was nothing to worry about with his dreams. But he still felt a bit nervous to go to sleep that night, as he feared that the dream may come back and haunt him again.

Is everything alright James?" Henry asked him. "You've been staring at me strangely for the past ten minutes!"

"I'm fine!" James snapped, and he chuffed out of Edward's Station, leaving the big green engine horribly confused as to what was going on.

"I wonder what's wrong with James." Henry said to his crew, staring after his friend.

"I wouldn't worry about it now." His driver advised. "You've a lot to do today."

"But you'll see him at Tidmouth Sheds anyway- you can see what's up then." His fireman added.

"You're right." Henry sighed, and then he went to go and fetch some trucks of parts for the Steamworks from Brendam Docks.

...

James was not keen to go to Tidmouth Sheds that night. He knew that Henry would blabber about his strange behaviour and then it would all go downhill, as he wanted to keep his fear a secret. But he felt that he wouldn't be able to sleep. That would definitely look suspicious.

...

Later that night, after his crew had said goodnight, he was left with his family – Gordon, Emily, Toby, Percy Emily, Edward and Henry- as well as Thomas- were all at Tidmouth.

Thankfully, they did their usual chat, and they laughed at all the funny stories they brought back. Eventually, Gordon declared that everyone should go and get some sleep, as they all had a busy day ahead of them. Soon, all the engines dropped off to sleep, snoring lightly.

But James was awake, looking around nervously, as if to look for something. In truth, he was looking for coconuts heading straight for him.

But he soon found he couldn't stay awake much longer, so he felt himself nod off. As soon as he did, however, he thought he saw a coconut heading straight for him!

"Help me!" He gasped, waking up with a start.

Thomas and Percy, who were nearby yawned and woke up, then they looked towards their petrified friend.

"What's wrong, James?" Thomas asked.

"A...co-co-coconut was heading for me!" James stuttered in fright.

"A coconut- are you sure, James?" Percy asked his older brother, but Thomas understood at once.

"James, there really is nothing to be afraid of." He said soothingly.

"How would you know?" James snapped, glaring at Thomas. "Being turned into a coconut shy is not amusing, you know!"

"I know James- but you're not a coconut shy." Thomas told him.

"Yes, and besides, where would a coconut come from at Tidmouth Sheds?" Percy asked.

"I don't know Percy!" James grumbled. "It's not my concern."

Thomas laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't be concerned with being turned into a coconut shy either!" He said determinedly. "The Fat Controller would never let a horrible fate befall us engines!" He boasted.

"Yes, James. He would never compromise an engine's dignity." A new voice added-it was Edward. He had heard the commotion and woke up to see if he could help.

In truth, James felt a little bit better about it. He knew that Edward was right- the Fat Controller would never do that to an engine.

"Thanks guys- I guess I was being silly." He admitted.

"You're not, James- nightmares are very upsetting things to deal with and they are capable of scaring an engine out of their wits." The old engine said firmly.

"Edward's right." Thomas added. "We've all had bad dreams."

"Yes- both Edward and I had nightmares around that time too." Percy admitted. "I dreamt I was a rollercoaster train."

"And I dreamt that I was a scarecrow!" Edward chipped in.

"Gordon told me that he dreamt he turned into a children's playground!" Thomas added cheekily, and the other three chortled to themselves on hearing this.

"So you see, James, they can seem scary, but once the worry passes, they're just odd memories of being asleep." Edward said. "Well, sort of, anyway."

"You have a point there." James agreed. He was feeling a lot better now. "I think I'll be able to sleep now!" He said happily.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked him.

"I'm sure." His red friend replied.

"Alright then," The blue tank engine said.

"But if you need us again, just wake us up." Edward added kindly.

"Alright- thanks Edward." James said.

But he didn't need to- he slept well that night, and instead of coconuts flying for his funnel, he dreamt of taking the Express.


End file.
